Vitae
Vitae is a low-class Apoptosis creature who appears in the first part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Judging from her appearance, Vitae is a slime creature who now resides in a humanoid machine. She likely went to explore the Tartarus and went inside of the machine. Or she was placed inside it by something else. Monsterpedia Entry “A mysterious being known as an Apoptosis, which resides in Tartarus. They are organisms resembling monsters, but no one knows what they are. Moreover, she appears to instinctively attack intruders as if programmed into her mind. Vitae is a slime organism and the female part is a mechanical unit. The slime enters this unit to operate it from within, simulating a female body. This union of slime and machine appears to be highly advanced technology, but its origins are unknown. She requires an immense amount of semen in order to function, which she squeezes out of the living creatures she captures. Simply touching her viscous slime can bring about vigorous ejaculations, as if your life itself were being consumed by the slime.” Attacks *'Slime Attack' – Normal Attack, One Enemy, Slime 50% *'Slime Splash' – Physical Attack, All Enemies *'Slime Heal' – Heal, One Ally *'Sticky Hell' – Pleasure Attack, All Enemies, Slime 75% *'Drain Hand' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka, Drains HP *'ヴィタエフェラ' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka *'Slime Creep' – Pleasure Attack with Bind, Target: Luka, Two Turns Break *'Slime Heaven' – Rape Strategy Her normal attack has a chance to inflict Slimed. This attack halves the target’s agility, along with their physical and magical evasion. It also causes them to take 150% more damage from pleasure attacks and lasts for up to eight turns. It can be cured with a De-Lust potion. She has a healing ability, so you should focus Vitae down before any of the other Apoptosis who appear in the group. She has two attacks which hit all members of the party, Slime Splash and Sticky Hell. Sticky Hell is often worse as it can also inflict Slimed as well as damage the whole party. If she binds you, continue attacking her. Struggling is pointless as by the time you escape, you could have killed her. She doesn’t have a lot of defence or health compared to the other Apoptosis in the Tartarus. Because she’s Apoptosis, she has superb status resistances and elemental resistances. But she is weak to the bio element and poison, oddly enough. Likely due to her slime origins. Overall, she can be frustrating to deal with due to her sustain, in the form of her heal and drain attacks. But if you bring companions who resist pleasure well, most of her attacks will be completely nullified. Evasion won’t help a great deal either, due to her Slimed status effect, which reduces your evasion. Evaluation "Error 245, is your opponent an apoptosis? What on earth are you doing anyway...? I do not like Vitae... Surprisingly she is very similar to a slime. Her skills are not that powerful but she does use recovery skills. If there are other enemies with her, make her your primary target. Unlike other slimes, she's resistant to status ailments. You can use Poison if you wish since it seems the easiest to apply. Elemental resistance is average...except for Water which is ineffective against her. Be careful what you attack her with. Now go, oh brave Luka. I have some other business to take care of for a while..." Category:Apoptosis Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Slimes Category:Monsters Category:Translation pending Category:Doll Category:Tartarus